bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Harribel
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and is the tercera (3rd) Espada. She is the only current female Espada. Appearance She has dark skin, green eyes, spiky blonde hair with three braided locks, which gives her a similar appearance to Isane Kotetsu, and wears an oddly-cut variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward while baring a good portion of the lower half of her breasts; this jacket, unlike that of other arrancar, is provided with a zipper running along its entire length. Physically, she appears to be just about as well-endowed as Rangiku Masumoto is. The jacket is extended slightly in the anime to better cover this. Halibel carries her Zanpakutō on her back; the sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others and has a western-style guard. The larger remnants of her Hollow mask consist of her entire upper and lower jaws, an extensive area below and around her neck extending up to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket. Smaller mask fragments, which she keeps exposed, frame her eyes and keep her braids in place. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. Personality Halibel rarely speaks, and when she does she is pretty serious, such as when she tells her Fracción that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction. She stated the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was more like an fight between two Espada than anything else. Strangely, Halibel seems to show some concern for her enemies. This was hinted when she viewed Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow and was finalized when she asked Hitsugaya about his fluctuating spiritual pressure during their fight. She has also shown that she does care for her fracción, as she is noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, which is shown by her changing her tactics while fighting Hitsugaya. Synopsis Arrancar Arc Halibel initially appears as one of several Arrancar who attend the return of Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy after their initial intrusion in the human world. Outside Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, she is the only other member of the Espada to attend the meeting. She is later also seen with several other Espada (including Grimmjow's replacement Luppi) during the creation of Wonderwice Margera. Hueco Mundo Arc Halibel appears again during Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, she and her Fracción watch from afar talking about the battle. She tells her Fracción that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction and said that the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was more like an fight between two Espada than anything else. Fake Karakura Arc Currently Halibel and her three Fracción are in battle with the Gotei 13. Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders, which he sends four of his own Fracción to destroy the four pillars keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. After the pillars are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción and Espada pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. She enters into battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, while Hitsugaya's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto is fighting all three of her fracción. During this battle she senses the fluctuations in his spiritual pressure as soon as Momo Hinamori appears to aid him and his lieutenant. She questions him on this only to be rebuffed with an attack on Hitsugaya's part. Later, when she senses Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun's defeat at the hands of Yamamoto, her tactics against Hitsugaya changes and she says to her fallen subordinates that they fought well. She then unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the 3rd Espada to Hitsugaya. Now knowing how strong she is, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, and Halibel charges against him. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō In its sealed state, Halibel's Zanpakutō is unusually wide in comparison to its length, and is also completely hollow, consisting of nothing more than the edges. The hilt is as wide as the blade and has three small holes on each end that Halibel uses to unsheathe it. Her Zanpakutō seems to have the ability to store energy in the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon. *'Resurrección:' Unknown Fracción Halibel's Fracción consists of three female Arrancar: * is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one blue and one orange eye; the latter has a red ring around it. Apache's mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. Apache's Zanpakuto are the bracelets strapped to her arms. * is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her zanpakuto is a western style longsword. * dresses somewhat like Luppi, with sleeves that extend well past her hands. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sun-Sun has long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her Hollow hole isn't visible. She seems to be the most mature of Halibel's Fracción, advising Apache and Mila-Rose to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. Her zanpakuto resembles a sai. Trivia *Her name is apparently taken from Harry Bell Measures, an architect. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Female